gtafandomcom-20200222-history
GTA Online: The Diamond Casino Heist
The Diamond Casino Heist is a content update for Grand Theft Auto Online, released on December 12th, 2019. Description Content The Diamond Casino Heist Properties Arcade properties were added to Grand Theft Auto Online. Players can purchase an Arcade property from Maze Bank Foreclosures website from a selection of six locations, each one with a specific name: *Warehouse - Davis *Videogeddon - La Mesa *Eight-Bit - Vinewood *Insert Coin - Rockford Hills *Wonderama - Grapeseed *Pixel Pete's - Paleto Bay Visit Lester in Mirror Park to discuss a "business opportunity" in order to make the arcades available to purchase. Pixel Pete's is free to players who have linked their Twitch Prime account. The Arcade property allows for set-up and operation of Arcade Businesses, similar to other properties. Alternatively, owners can access to the Master Control Terminal, which can manage all the other businesses they have (Special Cargo, Vehicle Cargo, Motorcycle Clubs businesses, Supplies, Air Freight Cargo and Nightclubs businesses.). Characters added to GTA Online in this update *Georgina Cheng *Huang *Jimmy De Santa *Wendy *Yung Ancestor *Danny Brown *Skepta *Karl Abolaji *Gustavo Mota *Patrick McReary *Karim Denz *Taliana Martinez *Rickie Lukens *Christian Feltz *Zhao *Pansy *Los Santos Slasher Character Customization *Over 50 clothing items, such as heist outfits and heist equipment, as well as a new selection of masks have been added. *Over 40 Tattoos have been added. *Six new Player Actions have been added: **Call Me **Respect **Air Drums **Coin Roll and Toss **Bang **Mind Blown Collectibles *50 Signal Jammers have been added to find throughout the map. **Destroying them will reward the player with Cash and RP. Destroying them all will unlock Avi Schwartzman as a Support Crew Member in The Diamond Casino Heist. Weapons Two additional weapons were added to the game: the first one is unlocked after a required step in the Casino Heist and the second one unlocked as a reward for solving the "Los Santos Slasher" mystery and is part of the Red Dead Redemption 2 unlockables. The weapons display on Ammu-Nation has been changed. Weapons were rearranged in a way that the DLC section has extra room. Vehicles This update adds a total of 20 new vehicles: *6 readily available to purchase with the initial release. *7 mission-only vehicles. *11 released in an event week. *3 to be released in event weeks. Off-road wheels have been updated, whereby all custom wheels have tires that now use a tread pattern seen in newer-released off-road vehicles. This affects both Online and Story Mode. 6 existing vehicles are made available to purchase in the initial release, all available from Warstock Cache & Carry: *Nagasaki Blazer Lifeguard *Brute Boxville (LSDWP Variant) *Declasse Bugstars Burrito *MTL Fire Truck *Declasse Lifeguard *Brute Stockade Radio *A new radio station, iFruit Radio, was added to both GTA Online and GTA V. It is hosted by Danny Brown. Changes *Changes have been made to the ‘Kill Yourself’ option in the Interaction Menu: **‘Kill Yourself’ now has a 5-minute cooldown **‘Kill Yourself’ is now unavailable for 1 minute after killing another player *A new ‘Auto-Invite All in Session’ option - available to players when they are inside their Nightclub, Arcade, or Casino Penthouse - has been added to the Interaction Menu *A 5-minute request cooldown has been put in place for the Oppressor Mk II if it has either been destroyed or requested *The frequency at which players receive calls and texts from contacts in Freemode has been reduced Discounts & Bonuses 12/12/19= *The Lucky Wheel prize was changed from the Vapid Flash GT to the Lampadati Komoda. *Twitch Prime members have the option of purchasing the Pixel's Pete Arcade property for free. *Premium Race, Time Trial, and RC Time Trial schedule: **Premium Race - Down the Drain (locked to Muscle) **Time Trial - Stab City **RC Time Trial - Construction Site II |-| 19/12/19= *The Grotti Furia is now available from Legendary Motorsport for $2,740,000. *Players who logged in from December 19, 2019, to January 1, 2019, received the Vibrant Check Pijamas, Red Swirl Motif Pajamas, Burger Shot Sweater, and Green Slaying Festive Sweater. *The Lucky Wheel prize was changed from the Lampadati Komoda to the Ocelot Ardent. *Discounts on selected vehicles: **HVY APC - 40% off **HVY Barrage - 40% off **HVY Insurgent Pick-Up Custom - 40% off **Imponte Deluxo - 30% off **Karin Kuruma (Armored) - 40% off **Mammoth Thruster - 40% off **Ocelot Stromberg - 40% off **Pegassi Tezeract - 40% off **RCV - 40% off **Buckingham Akula - 40% off **Mammoth Avenger - 40% off *50% discounts on selected properties: **Bunkers **Clubhouses **Biker Businesses **Facilities **Hangars **Offices *Exclusive discounts for Twitch Prime members: **Free Pixel's Pete Arcade property **A further 10% discount on all other discounts *Premium Race, Time Trial, and RC Time Trial schedule: **Premium Race - Senora Freeway (locked to Super) **Time Trial - Vinewood Hills **RC Time Trial - Vespucci Canals |-| 24/12/19= *Players who logged in on this day received holiday gifts: **Green Reindeer Lights Bodysuit **Firework Launcher & 20 Rockets **Full Snacks & Armor |-| 25/12/19= *The Invade and Persuade Tank is now available from Warstock Cache & Carry for $2,275,000, and offered for free to all players who logged in on this day. *The Lucky Wheel prize was changed from the Ocelot Ardent to the Vapid Clique with the "Merry Cliquemas" Livery. *Players who logged in on this day received holiday gifts: **Minigun Sweater **Festive Lights Bodysuit **Minigun and ammo **Firework Launcher & 20 Rockets **Full Snacks **Full Armor **25 Sticky Bombs **25 Grenades **5 Proximity Mines **10 Molotovs |-| 26/12/19= *Players who logged in from December 19, 2019, to January 1, 2019, received the Vibrant Check Pijamas, Red Swirl Motif Pajamas, Burger Shot Sweater, and Green Slaying Festive Sweater. *Discounts on selected vehicles: **HVY APC - 40% off **HVY Barrage - 40% off **HVY Insurgent Pick-Up Custom - 40% off **Imponte Deluxo - 30% off **Karin Kuruma (Armored) - 40% off **Mammoth Thruster - 40% off **Ocelot Stromberg - 40% off **Pegassi Tezeract - 40% off **RCV - 40% off **Buckingham Akula - 40% off **Mammoth Avenger - 40% off *50% discounts on selected properties: **Bunkers **Clubhouses **Biker Businesses **Facilities **Hangars **Offices *Exclusive discounts for Twitch Prime members: **Free Pixel's Pete Arcade property **A further 10% discount on all other discounts *Premium Race, Time Trial, and RC Time Trial schedule: **Premium Race - Muscle In (locked to Muscle) **Time Trial - Grove Street **RC Time Trial - Power Station |-| 31/12/19= *Players who logged in on this day received holiday gifts: **Yellow Reindeer Lights Bodysuit **Firework Launcher & 20 rockets **Full snacks and armour |-| 01/01/20= *Players who logged in on this day received holiday gifts: **Neon Festive Lights Bodysuit **Firework Launcher & 20 rockets **Full snacks and armour |-| 02/01/20= *The RUNE Zhaba is now available from Warstock Cache & Carry for $2,400,000. *The Lucky Wheel prize was changed from the Vapid Clique to the Pfister Comet Safari. *Players who logged in during the event were awarded the "It's a Wrap" livery for the Comet Safari. *Triple GTA$ and RP rewards in Freemode Events. *Double GTA$ and RP rewards in Business Battles. *Double GTA% and RP rewards in the Bunker Series. *Discounts on selected vehicles: **Benefactor Krieger - 25% off **Enus Paragon R - 25% off **Ocelot Locust - 25% off **Pegassi Zorrusso - 25% off **Progen Emerus - 25% off **Übermacht Zion Classic - 25% off **Vapid Caracara 4x4 - 25% off **Vapid Peyote Gasser - 25% off **Vysser Neo - 25% off **Weeny Issi Classic - 40% off **Weeny Issi Sport - 40% off **Western Rampant Rocket - 25% off *35% discounts on selected properties: **Master Penthouse, add-ons & renovations **Nightclubs **Nightclub Garages & renovations *Exclusive discounts for Twitch Prime members: **Free Pixel's Pete Arcade property **A further 10% discount on all other discounts *Premium Race, Time Trial, and RC Time Trial schedule: **Premium Race - Art to Art (locked to Motorcycles) **Time Trial - LSIA II **RC Time Trial - Construction Site I |-| 09/01/20= *The Överflöd Imorgon is now available from Legendary Motorsport for $2,165,000. *The Lucky Wheel prize was changed from the Pfister Comet Safari to the Obey 8F Drafter with the "Val-de-Grâce" livery. *Players who own the "Yellow Dog with Cone Statue" Penthouse decoration get early access to various clothing items, such as two Yellow Dog with Cone T-Shirts, a chain, and a pair of slip-on loafers. *Double GTA$ and RP rewards in Arena War. *Double GTA$ and RP rewards in the Resurrection Adversary Mode. *Double GTA$ and RP rewards in all Contact Missions. *Discounts on selected vehicles: **Obey 8F Drafter - 35% off **Avenger renovations **MOC renovations **Terrorbyte upgrades *40% discounts on selected properties: **Bunker renovations & add-ons **Clubhouse renovations **Clubhouse Bike Shop **Biker Businesses **Executive Office renovations **Office Garages, add-ons, and renovations **Warehouses, add-ons, and renovations **Hangar Workshop **Hangar renovations & add-ons **Facility upgrades (excluding Orbital Cannon) **Nightclub renovations *Exclusive discounts for Twitch Prime members: **Free Pixel's Pete Arcade property **A further 10% discount on all other discounts *Premium Race, Time Trial, and RC Time Trial schedule: **Premium Race - Cutting Coroners (locked to Super) **Time Trial - Pillbox Hill **RC Time Trial - Cypress Flats |-| 16/01/20= *The Karin Sultan Classic is now available from Southern San Andreas Super Autos for $1,718,000. *The Lucky Wheel prize was changed from the Obey 8F Drafter to the Karin Everon with the "Harsh Souls" livery. *25% payout increase for The Diamond Casino Heist. Heist support crew members also take 50% less of a cut of the payout. *Double GTA$ and RP rewards in King of the Hill. *Double GTA$ and RP rewards in Land Races. *Discounts on selected vehicles: **Benefactor Schlagen GT - 35% off **Bravado Gauntlet Hellfire - 35% off **Brute LSDWP Boxville - 25% off **Declasse Bugstars Burrito - 25% off **Grotti Turismo Classic - 40% off **Lampadati Komoda -25% off **Lampadati Novak - 40% off **Maxwell Vagrant - 25% off **Ocelot XA-21 - 40% off **Pegassi Osiris - 40% off **Vapid Retinue Mk II - 25% off *25% discounts on selected properties: **Arcades, game cabinets, and upgrades *50% discounts on selected other items: **All Casino Heist setups *Exclusive discounts for Twitch Prime members: **Free Pixel's Pete Arcade property **A further 10% discount on all other discounts *Premium Race, Time Trial, and RC Time Trial schedule: **Premium Race - Crossing Paths (locked to Sports Classic) **Time Trial - Elysian Island II **RC Time Trial - Cemetery |-| 23/01/20= *The Nagasaki Outlaw is now available from Southern San Andreas Super Autos for $1,268,000. *The Lucky Wheel prize was changed from the Karin Everon to the Progen Emerus with the "Hexagon Blue" livery. *Double GTA$ and RP rewards in the Overtime Rumble Adversary Mode. *40% discounts on selected vehicles: **BF Ramp Buggy **HVY Apocalypse Scarab/Future Shock Scarab/Nightmare Scarab **HVY Chernobog **Mobile Operations Center **TM-02 Khanjali **B-11 Strikeforce **Mammoth Hydra **P-996 LAZER *25% discounts on selected properties: **Master Penthouse, upgrades, and decorations *40% discounts on selected weapons: **All weapons from Ammu-Nation **MkII weapon upgrades *Exclusive discounts for Twitch Prime members: **Free Pixel's Pete Arcade property **Bravado Apocalypse Sasquatch/Future Shock Sasquatch/Nightmare Sasquatch - 60% off **RC Bandito - 50% off **A further 10% discount on all other discounts *Premium Race, Time Trial, and RC Time Trial schedule: **Premium Race - Business Trip (locked to Super) **Time Trial - Lakewood Vinewood Estate **RC Time Trial - La Fuente Blanca |-| 30/01/20= *The Albany V-STR is now available from Legendary Motorsport for $1,285,000. *The Lucky Wheel prize was changed from the Progen Emerus to the Pegassi Oppressor. *Players who logged in during the event were awarded GTA$1,000,000. *The clothing items originally available to players who purchased the "Yellow Dog with Cone" statue are now available to all players. *Double GTA$ and RP rewards in Target Assault races. *Double GTA$ and RP rewards in the Deadline and Motor Wars Adversary Modes. *Double GTA$ and RP rewards in VIP/CEO Work and Challenges. *40% discounts on selected vehicles: **BF Dune FAV **BF Ramp Buggy **Bravado Half-track **Declasse Scramjet **Declasse Weaponized Tampa **HVY Insurgent Pick-Up **HVY Insurgent Pick-Up Custom **HVY Menacer **HVY Nightshark **Imponte Ruiner 2000 **Karin Technical Aqua **Karin Technical Custom **Vom Feuer Anti-Aircraft Trailer **Nagasaki Shotaro *40% discounts on selected properties: **Weaponized Vehicle Workshops *Exclusive discounts for Twitch Prime members: **Free Pixel's Pete Arcade property **Buckingham Pyro - 80% off **Rhino - 80% off **A further 10% discount on all other discounts *Premium Race, Time Trial, and RC Time Trial schedule: **Premium Race - A Sign of Things to Come (locked to Motorcycle) **Time Trial - El Burro Heights **RC Time Trial - Little Seoul Park |-| 06/02/20= *The Declasse Drift Yosemite is now available from Southern San Andreas Super Autos for $1,308,000. *The Lucky Wheel prize was changed from the Pegassi Oppressor to the Grotti Furia. *Players who logged in during the event were awarded GTA$1,000,000. *Double GTA$ and RP rewards in Rockstar-created Stunt Races. *Double GTA$ and RP rewards in the San Andreas Super Sport Series. *Double GTA$ and RP rewards for the RC Time Trial. *Double GTA$ and RP rewards for Business Battles. *Discounts on selected vehicles: **Annis RE-7B - 35% off **Annis S80RR - 35% off **Declasse Hotring Sabre - 40% off **Emperor ETR1 - 40% off **Grotti Itali GTO - 35% off **Obey Omnis - 40% off **Principe Deveste Eight - 35% off **Progen GP1 - 40% off **Truffade Thrax - 35% off **Vapid GB200 - 40% off *40% discounts on selected vehicle upgrades: **Brakes & Handling **Engine Upgrades **Liveries **Suspension **Transmission **Turbo *35% discounts on selected properties: **Garages *Exclusive discounts for Twitch Prime members: **Free Pixel's Pete Arcade property **Buckingham Pyro - 80% off **Rhino - 80% off **A further 10% discount on all other discounts *Premium Race, Time Trial, and RC Time Trial schedule: **Premium Race - Taking Off (locked to Super) **Time Trial - Del Perro Pier **RC Time Trial - Davis Quartz |-| 13/02/20= *The Dinka Sugoi is now available from Southern San Andreas Super Autos for $1,224,000. *The Lucky Wheel prize was changed from the Grotti Furia to the Albany Roosevelt Valor. *Players who logged in during the event were awarded the Albany Tee. *Diamonds were made available as a possible vault item in The Diamond Casino Heist and had a 100% chance of appearing when players started the heist preperations during this week. Any subseqeunt Casino heists now also have a small possibility of diamonds being found as the vault item. *Double GTA$ and RP rewards for The Fleeca Job, Prison Break, and Series A heists. *Double GTA$ and RP rewards in the Till Death Do Us Part, Hasta La Vista, Lost Vs Damned, and Offense Defense Adversary Modes. *Nightclub income is doubled. *Discounts on selected vehicles: **Albany Primo Custom - 30% off **Albany Roosevelt - 30% off **Albany Roosevelt Valor - 30% off **Benefactor Terrorbyte, add-ons & upgrades - 35% off **Dewbauchee Rapid GT Classic - 35% off **Dewbauchee Seven-70 - 35% off **Dewbauchee Specter - 35% off **Dewbauchee Vagner - 35% off **Ocelot Ardent - 40% off **Ocelot Penetrator - 40% off **Ocelot Stromberg - 40% off **Ocelot Swinger - 40% off **Överflöd Entity XXR - 35% off **Överflöd Tyrant - 35% off **Pfister Comet SR - 35% off **Pfister Neon - 35% off **Vapid Festival Bus - 40% off **Vapid Hustler - 30% off *35% discounts on selected properties: **High-End Apartments **Facilities, add-ons & upgrades **Nightclubs, add-ons & upgrades *30% discounts on selected clothing items: **Valentine's Day clothing items *40% discounts on selected weapons: **Assault Rifles **SMGs **Sniper Rifles *Exclusive discounts for Twitch Prime members: **Free Pixel's Pete Arcade property **Declasse Lifeguard - 35% off **MTL Fire Truck - 35% off **A further 10% discount on all other discounts *Premium Race, Time Trial, and RC Time Trial schedule: **Premium Race - Boots on the Ground (locked to Motorcycles) **Time Trial - Observatory **RC Time Trial - Vespucci Beach |-| 20/02/20= *The Dinka Blista Kanjo is now available from Southern San Andreas Super Autos for $580,000. *The Lucky Wheel prize was changed from the Albany Roosevelt Valor to the Progen PR4. *Players who logged in during the event were awarded the Dinka Tee. *Double GTA$ and RP rewards for Special Cargo Sell Missions. *Double GTA$ and RP rewards in Survivals. *Double GTA$ and RP rewards for VIP Work and Challenges. *Associate and Bodyguard salaries are doubled. *Discounts on selected vehicles: **Cheval Taipan - 40% off **Grotti X80 Proto - 40% off **HVY Insurgent - 35% off **Karin Kuruma (Armored) - 35% off **Pegassi Zentorno - 40% off **TM-02 Khanjali - 35% off **Pegassi Oppressor - 40% off **B-11 Strikeforce - 35% off **Buckingham Luxor - 40% off **Buckingham Luxor Deluxe - 40% off *Discounts on selected properties: **Garages - 35% off **Galaxy Super Yacht - 40% off **Clubhouses, add-ons & upgrades - 40% off **Executive Offices, add-ons & upgrades - 40% off **Office Garages, add-ons & renovations - 40% off **Warehouses, add-ons & upgrades - 35% off *Discounts on selected other items: **Ammo - 35% off **Heavy Weapons - 40% off **Shotguns - 40% off **Throwable Weapons - 40% off *Exclusive discounts for Twitch Prime members: **Free Pixel's Pete Arcade property **Declasse Lifeguard - 35% off **MTL Fire Truck - 35% off **A further 10% discount on all other discounts *Premium Race, Time Trial, and RC Time Trial schedule: **Premium Race - Downtown Underground (locked to Super) **Time Trial - Great Ocean Highway **RC Time Trial - Construction Site II Gallery Official Screenshots TheDiamondCasinoHeist-GTAO-PromotionalImage1.png TheDiamondCasinoHeist-GTAO-PromotionalImage2.png TheDiamondCasinoHeist-GTAO-PromotionalImage3.png TheDiamondCasinoHeist-GTAO-PromotionalImage4.png TheDiamondCasinoHeist-GTAO-PromotionalImage5.png|Karin Everon and Lampadati Komoda. TheDiamondCasinoHeist-GTAO-PromotionalImage6.png Furia-GTAO-Advert.jpg|Grotti Furia. JB700W-GTAO-Advert.jpg|Dewbauchee JB 700W. Zhaba-GTAO-Advert.jpg|RUNE Zhaba. Imorgon-GTAO-Advert.jpg|Överflöd Imorgon. SultanClassic-GTAO-Advert.jpg|Karin Sultan Classic. Outlaw-GTAO-Advert.jpg|Nagasaki Outlaw. VSTR-GTAO-Advert.jpg|Albany V-STR. DriftYosemite-GTAO-Advert1.jpg|Declasse Drift Yosemite. DriftYosemite-GTAO-Advert2.jpg|Declasse Drift Yosemite. Sugoi-GTAO-Advert-Orange.jpg|Dinka Sugoi. Sugoi-GTAO-Advert-Blue.jpg|Dinka Sugoi. Sugoi-GTAO-Advert-Blue2.jpg|Dinka Sugoi. YellowDogwithConeEarlyAccessItems-GTAO-Advert.png|Players who own the "Yellow Dog with a Cone" decoration get early access to select clothing items. AlbanyTShirt-GTAO-Advert.jpg|Albany Tee. GIFs Furia-GTAO-Advert.gif|Grotti Furia. JB700W-GTAO-Advert.gif|Dewbauchee JB 700W. ZhabaWeek-GTAO-Advert.gif|RUNE Zhaba. ImorgonWeek-GTAO-Advert.gif|Överflöd Imorgon. SultanClassicWeek-GTAO-Advert.gif|Karin Sultan Classic. OutlawWeek-GTAO-Advert.gif|Nagasaki Outlaw. VSTRWeek-GTAO-Advert.gif|Albany V-STR. DriftYosemite-GTAO-Advert.gif|Declasse Drift Yosemite. Sugoi-GTAO-Advert.gif|Dinka Sugoi. BlistaKanjo-GTAO-Advert.gif|Dinka Blista Kanjo. Trivia *The woman seen in the Fortune Speaker machine called "Nazar Speaks" is Madam Nazar, a major character from Red Dead Online.File:MadamNazar-GTAO.jpg References pl:Napad na kasyno (DLC) Navigation }} Category:Events Category:Events in GTA Online Category:GTA Online Category:GTA Online Content Updates Category:Downloadable Content